pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Walking on the Moon
| Length = 5:02 | Label = A&M – AMS 7494 | Writer = Sting | Producer = | Last single = "Message in a Bottle" (1979) | This single = "Walking on the Moon" (1979) | Next single = "Bring on the Night" (1979) | Misc = }} "Walking on the Moon" is a song by English rock band The Police, released as the second single from their second studio album, Reggatta de Blanc (1979). The song was written by the band's lead vocalist and bassist Sting when he was drunk. It went on to become a number one UK hit for the band. Background Sting said that he wrote the song when he was drunk one night after a concert in Munich. That following morning, he remembered the song and wrote it down. In his autobiography, Sting alludes that the song was partially inspired by an early girlfriend: According to Sting, the song was originally recorded "as a rocker" in early versions, but it was reworked. The riff, which is played on the bass, was described as "weird" and "jazzy" by Sting. Guitarist Andy Summers came up with the chord "which hits after the bass notes" throughout the song. "Walking on the Moon" was released as the follow-up single to the British number one single, "Message in a Bottle," in late 1979. The song was The Police's second number-one hit single in the United Kingdom.The Police in the UK Charts, The Official Charts. It also reached number one in Ireland and number nine in Australia but the single didn't chart in the United States. The B-side to the song, "Visions of the Night," was written by Sting. Sting said of the song, "This was the first song I wrote after going to London. It was hard to be serious about the whole thing. I was bemused, much to Stewart [Copeland]'s disgust." According to Copeland, the song was "too cerebral for band's early audiences," so Sting would call it 'Three O'Clock Shit', the title of a rejected Police song that appears as 'Three O'Clock Shot' on Strontium 90: Police Academy. A music video for the song was shot at the Kennedy Space Center in Florida on 23 October 1979. It features the band members miming to the track amidst spacecraft displays, interspersed with NASA footage. Both Sting and Andy Summers strum guitars (not bass) in the video, and Stewart Copeland strikes his drumsticks on a Saturn V moon rocket. Composition "Walking on the Moon" has a "sparse" arrangement, centred around a four note bass riff. Sting performs lead vocals on the song. It is one of The Police's more reggae-influenced songs. Track listing ;7" A&M / AMS 7494 (UK) # "Walking on the Moon" (Edit) – 3:59 (This edit has yet to appear on CD anywhere) # "Visions of the Night" – 3:05 ;12" A&M / AMSP 7494 (UK) # "Walking on the Moon" – 4:59 # "Visions of the Night" – 3:05 Charts Personnel * Sting – Lead and backing vocals, bass guitar * Andy Summers – Guitar, keyboard * Stewart Copeland – Drums References External links * Category:The Police songs Category:1979 singles Category:1980 singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Jimmy Nail songs Category:Songs written by Sting (musician) Category:Song recordings produced by Nigel Gray Category:1979 songs Category:A&M Records singles